


Call Out My Name

by thereforyou123



Series: 當俄國人以法國人的名字呼喊美國人 [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereforyou123/pseuds/thereforyou123
Summary: 又名：當俄國人以法國人的名字呼喊美國人Illya下定決心主動，反而是Solo怕了，因為太久不知道什麼是愛。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: 當俄國人以法國人的名字呼喊美國人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694407
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo陷入半昏迷狀態，只對自己的名字有反應。  
> Illya有點不知所措，但他們各自心裡都有新的想法。

Solo「醒來」的時候覺得自己幾乎要被最先恢復的感官給二度中傷。

他的鼻腔裡充斥著消毒水和一股血腥味，讓他幾乎沒辦法正常呼吸，而且氧氣罩讓他超不舒服。

他用膝蓋想也知道自己在醫院。

Napoleon Solo總是如此命大，只不過現在遇到了一個小問題。

他的腦袋像一團漿糊，各種東西混在一起：任務內容、打鬥畫面、倒下前Illya趕來支援的身影。他的意識超級清楚，但就是該死的沒有力氣睜開眼睛，柔軟的病床讓他沉陷其中，再怎麼使力都動不了一根手指，只能強撐著警覺心。

這不太好，真的不太好。

好在Solo沒聽到別人的呼吸聲（光是他自己的就夠吵了），這代表他現在是安全的，Illya一定有把他送到安全的地方。雖然這個搭檔脾氣不怎麼好，但Solo從不擔心把命交給他，沒有原因的信任。

視覺被剝奪是個極差的體驗，希望這只是暫時的，因為那讓Solo所有感官都加倍了，而那個橫躺在他肋骨正下方的傷口已經開始在隱隱作痛了，恐怕再過不久麻醉的藥效就要退了。

媽的，Solo一想到受傷的過程就非常不優雅地想破口大罵。

撇除他最驕傲的神偷技能，論開槍的精準度以及搏鬥的技巧他都高人一等（雖然他很不想承認，但CIA的探員可不是隨便就能當的），可是他那擁有「非人類」戰鬥力的俄國搭檔總是讓Solo相形失色。

而重點是，除了Illya太過優秀（這點Solo也很不情願承認），Solo真的是運氣不怎麼好——他那玩世不恭的花花公子形象每次都讓他成為被俘虜的對象，或許是看起來比較欠揍吧。

有好幾次Gaby都抗議了：「他們是沒看到這裡有女人嗎？還是他們不把我當女人？」

看來是一群沒有性別歧視的恐怖份子呢。

Illya在某次救援Solo的任務後終於受不了了，難得沒有語帶嫌棄，語氣十分真誠：「我覺得你應該去買個保險。」

那次Gaby笑到把已經累到睡著的Solo都吵起來一起笑。

Solo一想到Illya當時惱火的表情就想笑。

噢，但他現在可連笑的力氣都沒有。

  
  


這次Solo在近身搏鬥的時候被捅、撤退時右腿中彈，又來不及搭上Gaby前來接應的快艇，他選擇留下來斷後。

Illya氣得要死卻也沒辦法阻止他，誰叫他是Napoleon Solo呢？

回去要寫的檢討報告肯定都沒Illya那時的表情精彩。

只不過他雖然逃了一陣子，還是因為失血過多在半昏半醒的時候被抓走，這真的不是甚麼光榮的事，但Solo可以說是差不多習慣了，甚至有點想笑，儘管這是他第一次離死亡這麼近。他和U.N.C.L.E.失聯了將近七個小時，這也代表他長時間缺乏醫療照護，能活下來真的全靠運氣……還有Illya。

Solo看到Illya那張憤怒的臉已經是上一次睜眼的事了，那也是他最後的記憶，因為一看見Illya他就莫名鬆了一口氣，下意識地不再咬牙硬撐。

Solo驚訝地發現自己現在意識清楚，卻開始認真思考保險的事了。

不知道受保人填一個俄國特工算不算叛國？

Solo還來不及更深入的想更多，便收起了原先玩笑的心態，警戒地放慢呼吸，想讓聽覺代替視力——門外好像有動靜。

不一會兒，門發出了「喀」的一聲輕響，緩慢地被打開又關上。

Solo感覺到有人在靠近自己，這讓他很緊張。

他既看不見，也動不了，甚至沒辦法出聲求救，這讓Solo想到幾個小時前關著自己的冰冷地窖，老天啊，那不是什麼愉快的記憶，他能回想起來的只有疼痛和瀕死的絕望。

對方應該和他一樣是個訓練有素的間諜，那人腳步很輕，走路幾乎沒有聲音，但似乎沒有刻意隱瞞自己的到訪，因為在感覺到他走到自己沒受傷的左側時，Solo能聽見對方不太平穩的呼吸聲。

「Cowboy……」

那個人的聲音傳了過來，好像橫跨了整個太西洋的距離那麼遙遠，傳到Solo的耳朵裡便成了輕輕地一聲呼喚，好像一碰就要碎了一樣。

Solo在聽到對方的聲音時鬆了一口氣。

是Illya，當然是Illya，不然會是誰呢？

只不過在Solo的印象中，那個冷冰冰的搭檔通常都是滿嘴嘲諷，而不是聽起來這麼脆弱。

Solo猜自己現在看起來大概和掉進水溝一樣糟糕，曾經梳上去服貼整齊的頭髮都散落在額前，鐵定是一副狼狽的模樣。

他覺得自己只睡了半個小時，但從過往的經驗判斷，應該是昏迷了三個小時以上，不然Illya也不會這麼擔心……等等， **擔心** ？

Illya的手撫上了Solo的臉龐，幫他把零散的髮絲撥到一旁，又再輕聲喊了一次：「Cowboy.」但仍得不到回應。

溫熱的觸感從指尖傳給Solo，而Solo驚訝的發現Illya的手在顫抖，如同前幾次抑制不住抓狂的情緒一樣。

Illya總能讓他感到驚訝。他不了解，不了解為什麼Illya會在這個時候瀕臨失控邊緣，就像他不懂當時Illya趕來救他時憤怒的眼神。

Solo想弄懂Illya的每個神情，快樂、生氣或是難過，他都想透過Illya的眼神了解。

Illya一個人的時候常有類似悲傷的眼神。

Solo某次不小心看到時也沒有說破，因為他竊賊的靈魂作祟，不想破壞那幅堪比藝術的景象。

Illya現在大概也是那樣的表情吧，像有大海住在眼睛裡一樣。

Solo想要出聲安撫Illya，告訴他「我很好」、「我沒事」還有「我還活著」，甚至是像他們的東德女孩一樣抓緊Illya的手。

天知道為什麼他此時此刻非常想這麼做。

「你已經睡了五個小時了，懶惰的美國人。」Illya站在他床邊，用他平常諷刺資本主義的口吻說話，「你還想再睡多久？快點起來，別睡了。」

Solo沒有做出回應，他 **沒辦法** 。

他感覺到Illya顫抖的指尖又在觸碰他的皮膚，手部的皮膚。

Solo曾想像過那雙大手握住自己的感覺，緊緊只是偶爾，他沒有勇氣承認這個偶爾的頻率過於頻繁。

那雙大手上刻著的槍繭並不磕手，Solo能感覺到它們包覆住自己那雙自傲的巧手。要不是Illya漸漸把手收緊，Solo一度以為這輕柔的動作只是幻覺。

「醒來……」這次Illya聽起來有點崩潰，他抓著對方的手輕聲喊道：「 **Napoleon** ，快醒來。」

Illya每一個從喉嚨裡發出來的音節都牽動著Solo的神經，特別是在呼喊那個法國名字的時候，Illya的手指輕輕摩挲他的指節，唯恐CIA的神偷不能醒來把那顆被偷走的心物歸原主。

那隻手的力道正漸漸減弱，就像他本人一樣，快抓不住希望了。

Solo在Illya快要將手抽開的瞬間，輕輕地動了一下。

他太害怕另一個溫度的抽離，使盡全力也要挽留。

Illya並沒有錯過掌心那輕微的顫動，於是他更用力的握緊陷入昏迷的人。

就算被抓包的尷尬感一瞬間蔓延他全身，也遮掩不了他聲音染上的激動情緒：「Cowboy！你聽得到嗎？」

沒有任何回應。

「Solo？」Illya又試探地喊了一次，但是聲音無法抑制住顫抖。

他們只是搭檔，僅僅只是搭檔，不應該有過多的接觸。Illya總是這麼提醒自己。

但該死的美國佬總是不停地跨過那條界線，都是他讓自己也變得公私不分了。

Illya嘆了口氣，冒著Solo醒來後可能會嘲笑他的風險，還是彆扭的走過去，用另一隻手撥開Solo不聽話的頭髮。

明明之前就做過一模一樣的事情，但在知道Solo可能醒著的情況下，Illya的每一個動作都更加小心翼翼。

「Napoleon？」Illya的手停留在搭檔的耳側，有點僵硬，卻不肯放手。

Illya看到Solo的眉頭微不可察地皺了一下。

這麼細微的小動作都逃不過他的眼，Illya卻沒注意到自己竟下意識地鬆了一口氣。

他嘴裡溜出一句俄語，大概是和「天啊」差不多的意思。

「Napoleon，你醒了嗎？聽得到嗎？」

Solo又動了動手指。

其實Solo心裡非常激動，而且是那種難以形容的翻騰感。但他就算盡了全力，也只能做出非常細微的動作，比如皺眉、抽動手指，還有流淚。

應該說是他想做的事情都做不到，例如回握住那隻強而有力的手；不想做的事也都控制不了，例如太過激動再加上過於使勁而流出的生理眼淚。

要知道，Napoleon Solo一向都是風度翩翩、從不失態紳士，不論遇到什麼狀況也都處變不驚，鎮定到了一種令人不爽的地步。

一滴清澈的水珠從Solo的眼角劃過側臉，融化在枕頭上。

Illya第一次看到這個欠揍的美國佬哭，一時之間不知道要先開口嘲笑，還是該順從本心，將他狠狠揉進懷裡。

Solo精壯的體型在此刻也看起來無比脆弱，而病弱的樣子打破了他平時的完美形象，看起來沒那麼討厭了。

Illya找不到確切的藉口描述心裡不尋常的躁動，但撤掉了所有防備的Solo的確打開了他心底的某個開關。

某個能暫時化解美蘇冷戰的開關。

Illya受不了這種安靜的氣氛，好像整間病房都聽得到他的心跳聲。

他把手抽回來，假裝沒看到Solo的手好像想要挽回，慢慢地轉身，就像來的時候那樣放輕腳步離開。

不遠處傳來輕微的聲響，門把轉動。

Solo仔細地聽。

Illya走了。

他 **以為** Illya走了。

才過了不到十秒，又是一聲「喀啦」，還有急促的腳步聲又快又重地靠近。

Solo跟著緊張了起來。

他聽到Illya用俄語說了一句：「去他媽的。」

Solo的頭髮被不怎麼溫柔地往後撥，一個輕吻降落在他的眼角。

「快點好起來，Napoleon。」

Solo說過只有母親才會叫他Napoleon。

但當這個俄國男人呼喊他的名字時，他卻感受到一股從未有過的溫暖，正好和西伯利亞的冰原相反。

他聽見自己某部分坍塌了的聲音，卻甘之如飴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 篇名是Ruel的歌：Don't Cry


	2. Don't Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo醒了，而且想要否定一切。

嗷。手很重啊。

Solo睜開一隻眼睛，看見Gaby抓著他的左手、枕著他這個傷患的手臂睡得很熟。  
看來他們的女孩是真的累了。

在Solo掙扎著用受傷的那隻手把氧氣罩拔下來的時候，Illya剛好走進來，手上還拿著一條小毛毯，應該是要給Gaby的，因為醫院裡的溫度太低，而Illya上一秒的表情太過溫柔。

Solo也不知道為什麼感覺胸口很悶，甚至還有些抽痛。奇怪？他有傷到心臟嗎？  
他原本想和笑著和Illya打聲招呼，像平常一樣裝作沒事，但嘴角只扯出一個明顯「很不好」的弧度。

下一秒Illya看見Solo醒了，馬上衝到病床旁邊，也不怕把他心愛的女孩吵醒，著急地抓著Solo問，把他從頭到腳檢查了一遍：「Cowboy！你哪裡不舒服嗎？」

天，這很不像Illya。

Gaby被他們驚醒了，還是抓著Solo的手不放：「God，你終於醒了！」

「是的，我醒了。」這次Solo成功地露出他最溫柔的笑容看著東德女孩，調笑道：「Peril是被什麼附身了嗎？我差點以為他要把我吃了。」

「他是在擔心你好嗎？要不是他你早就死了！」Gaby露出惡狠狠的表情，作勢要戳Solo的傷口，不意外對方露出無辜的吃痛表情。Solo還能像往常一樣欠揍讓她鬆了一口氣。  
「對不起，我才剛到，結果竟然睡著了。你也知道，我得處理要交給Waverly的文件，這次任務雖然沒有失敗，但收尾……有點麻煩。」她發現自己好像講錯話了，轉頭接過Illya遞過來的毛毯，幫Solo蓋上，有點愧疚地說：「我看你剛剛好像在發抖，就讓Illya拿了毯子過來，你還冷嗎？」

「噢，太感激了，這樣剛好。」Solo吃力地對Illya眨了眨眼。「謝了，Peril。」  
他想營造出平常那種惹人厭的樣子，但他自已也知道他現在看起來一定很疲憊，而疲憊的樣子對那個俄國人來說完全沒有殺傷力。

Gaby翻了個白眼，但仍在笑：「你的確該謝謝Illya，他從救到你後就沒離開過，中間被強制隔離了一次，因為你昏迷太久，所以Illya **又** 開始……」Gaby被Illya瞪了一眼，吐了吐舌頭：「算了，反正他一直守在你的病房門口。」

Solo不知道在他昏迷的時候發生了什麼事，但聽起來是Illya又失控了之類的需要Waverly出面緩頰的事情。雖然對這種事感到溫馨有點不識時務，但這真的很令人動容。Illya並沒有表面上那麼討厭他的美國搭檔，甚至可以說是很在乎，而Solo喜歡這種被在乎的感覺。  
他需要被Illya在乎。

「真貼心。」Solo對著他看起來需要休息的搭檔說。這不是諷刺的口吻，他知道對方聽得出來。

Illya只是聳肩，沒有回話，但是看著他的眼神柔和。

  
Solo意識到自己因為這些細微的動作感到溫暖，心裡漸漸堆疊出的暖意則形成了滿足感。  
到底是怎麼了？是因為剛走過生死關頭嗎？或是被關押訊問的環境太糟，時間拖了太久？還是因為昏迷了這麼長時間，才會連自己的身體都沒辦法操控？為什麼他開始不能隨心所欲控制自己的心？  
他現在才開始覺得有點害怕，因為不管怎麼想，他所渴望的都不會有好結果。

「Solo？」Gaby擔憂地看著他，他的眼神沒有聚焦。「你需要休息。」  
「你傷得太重了……Waverly給你放了半年的假，你暫時不能出任務了。」

一般來說，不論是什麼原因被停工，Solo總能找到藉口和方法拒絕，更別說這麼長一段時間不能在任務期間和女人糾纏不清，但這次他卻沉默了很久，久到Illya都開始擔心了。  
Solo一點也不激動地應了下來：「好。」

「Cowboy…你不用覺得——」  
「我沒事，Peril。」Solo打斷他，「我的確……有點累了。」

Gaby和Illya交換了一個眼神，他們都感覺到了Solo的不對勁，她看著他的眼睛問：「你還好嗎？」  
答案肯定是否定的。  
那雙迷人的眼睛——對Gaby沒用——別開了視線。

「我真的沒事，Gaby，但我不去看心理醫生你們就不會放心對吧？我會去的，你們不用這麼大驚小怪。」

Illya像是沒聽到美國人毫無說服力的搪塞，仍堅持要把剛剛被打斷的話講完：「雖然你是個糟糕的間諜，但你不用覺得是你的錯，完全不是你的錯，知道嗎？」

「 **我不知道** ，Illya。」Solo回嘴，讓整個氛圍變得劍拔弩張，「這件事怎麼看都是我的錯，但那不重要，重要的是你們都還活著，你還活著。只是我不想再有這樣的事發生第二遍，至少現在的我承受不了。」  
他還隱瞞了一些事情，比如他現在也不太能承受看見他的兩個搭檔兼友人談情說愛，但這也不是什麼大事對吧？他可以給他們多一點空間相處，也給自己多一點時間扼殺一些不恰當的想法，很公平。  
「但我有一個要求，可以嗎？」

Illya鐵了心要和他賭氣，不肯回話，但Gaby打了圓場：「Illya，別跟一個傷患過不去。」  
她轉頭對Solo說：「你想要什麼都可以跟我們說，我會想辦法。」

「不用擔心，不是什麼麻煩事。」Solo說，「我想去住聖赫利爾，英國的澤西島。那是個海島，風景不錯，應該很適合養傷。Lynn就是澤西人，那個我上個禮拜遇到的紅髮女孩。她叫我一定要去一次她的老家看海，雖然我不覺得海會比她美麗，但我還是想去，有何不可？我得說她的笑容真的很甜美，說不定她就是我的真命天女。」

「真命天女？得了吧，你真的知道怎麼愛人嗎？」Illya被氣到笑了。

「可能，」Solo深吸了一口氣，「我可能知道，而這並不好受。」  
他露出一個受傷的微笑，像他平常被Illya嫌棄後擺出的無害表情，有點挑釁的意味，但這次他是真的覺得受傷。  
不重要，反正Illya看不出來。

Solo的胸口又再次刺痛，比他肋骨的傷還更椎心入股，就算他再怎麼逞強還是掩飾不了。  
他倒抽了一口氣，眉頭糾結在一起。

「Solo！」Gaby不知道怎麼幫忙才好，Illya則是露出一種接近愧疚的表情，這真的不正常。

「我真的沒事，你們不要這麼緊張好嗎？Peril這樣子讓我都快起雞皮疙瘩了。」

「如果你比較喜歡和我的拳頭說話，我不介意等你復原了再和你聊聊。」Illya彎下腰，眼睛直視著美國人，威脅地說。

太近了。

Solo下意識地別過頭，很明顯是在閃躲。這不能怪他，他還沒恢復完全。  
這個距離太像那天晚上，他睜不開眼睛的時候，Illya差一點就可以親到他的距離。  
天啊，他不能想起來，他不敢想。  
他是個不懂愛的人，不該有所期待。

Illya的眼神因為被躲開而動搖，Gaby看見了他握緊的拳頭，它們正在細微地顫抖。

她嘆了口氣，從椅子上坐起來，這兩個人太難搞了：「我去幫Solo爭取他想要的，你們慢慢聊吧，別打架就好。」

「不，我們沒什好聊的。」Solo搶著說。

「 **我們需要** 。」Illya則是幫東德女孩穿上外套，然後替她開門。「注意安全。」

「謝謝。」她說，「再見，男孩們。」

  
Solo看著她的背影，覺得自己被丟在狼坑：「所以？你要跟我講什麼？」

Illya坐在Gaby先前坐的那張椅子上，長腿無處安放，減少了一些銳氣。  
「你記得，對吧？」充滿肯定的疑問句。  
這句話幾乎要殺了Solo。不是因為他忘了該怎麼裝傻應對，而是Illya用明顯示弱的語氣在說一句能改變 **一切** 的話。改變的結果總是未知的，未知的東西總是讓人恐懼。

Solo記得，當然記得，那可不是什麼隨便就能忘掉的東西。他是個賊，習慣性地珍藏所有寶物，哪怕是個如夢似幻的吻。  
那是個證據，可以推測Illya可能有那麼一點愛他，但更多的是宣判Napoleon Solo完全愛上Illya的罪名，只有他自己知道。

「我不知道你在說什麼。」Solo用他的招牌笑容回應，「Peril，你總得給點線索吧？」

Illya看到那個空洞的笑容裡有許多破綻：「你知道我在說什麼，你在逃避。」

「天啊，我是個病人，你不能這麼無理取鬧。我是真的不知道，你這樣反而讓我很好奇。」

「……昨天。」

「什麼？」Solo也不懂自己到底在想什麼，明明他應該想盡辦法轉移話題，但他很想知道Illya會說什麼。他期待Illya在講這件事的時候也能和他一樣心痛到絕望。

KGB最好的特工像是想從美國佬的琉璃眼睛裡看出別的什麼，死死盯著。  
「 **Napoleon** ，你是個膽小鬼。」最後他只擠出這麼一句話。

他稱呼他的方式。  
Solo哽住了，但是失望和理智同時充斥他的腦袋。  
「你也沒大膽到哪裡去。」他回嘴：「我不懂你到底在發什麼神經，我累了，讓我休息好嗎？」  
Illya才是始作俑者，Solo只是在盡力維護他們的友情，被這麼對待未免太不公平了。

「我只是想確認我來看你的時候你是不是醒著。」Illya語氣軟了下來：「我…我需要知道，這很困擾我。」

Solo努力壓制住體內叫囂的那個聲音：這是你最後的機會！你難道不想知道他到底要說什麼嗎？  
只不過再大膽的竊賊也沒有膽子面對這種感情，他覺得有機會看到曙光，可是他終究不敢為微小的機率冒險。  
「有嗎？你有來看我嗎？」這用盡了他畢生的演技，「很高興聽到你這麼說，但抱歉，我真的不記得。」

這些話是一個信號，不論對方相信與否，都得接下這個台階。

Illya沉默地垂下頭，像個因做錯事被罵的孩子。  
Solo則是因為這陣沉默坐立難安，所幸來換藥的女護士非常不識時務地開了門。

「不好意思，現在不方便的話我可以等會兒再來……」她一進門就後悔了，這種氣氛她一點也不想久留。

「怎麼會呢？」Solo抓住她的手，搬出他迷惑女人的那套，「我隨時有空。」

那運氣不怎麼好的女孩猶豫地看了一眼坐在一旁的高大男人，於是對方只好站起來，乖乖讓開一條路。

「早日康復……Cowboy。」Illya留下這句話，轉身走了。

他對他的稱呼。  
Solo懷疑自己的心臟是否能夠承受這樣的大起大落。  
總之，他碎了半顆心，留給Illya紀念。

「甜心，能給我一瓶伏特加嗎？我想我需要酒精。」他說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 標題是Ruel的歌：Don't Tell Me。  
> " Don't tell me I'm not ready for love. "  
> 歌詞是這麼說的。我其實是想諷刺不敢愛的人。
> 
> 原本只是想寫個過場接下一篇，結果不小心寫太多。  
> 演Napoleon的亨亨是英國人喔（但他演一個美國人，當然，演Illya的艾米錘也不是真的俄國人）

**Author's Note:**

> 比較像是意識流？
> 
> 兩個人都在這一次發現了心裡的一些缺陷，那就是愛上對方。  
> 後續出來啦！請看這個系列的下一篇：Down for You  
> 
> 
> Call out my name是一首歌，我喜歡聽Ruel的版本。  
> 推薦大家去聽！


End file.
